rookiebluefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Fresh Paint/Credits
A Cinefilm Limited France Corporation Production :Created by *Tassie Cameron and Morwyn Brebner & Ellen Vanstone :Director of Photography *David Perrault :Production Designer *James Mcateer :Editor *Teresa Hannigan :Supervising Producer *Russ Cochrane :Co-Executive Producers *Morwyn Brebner *Ellen Vanstone :Produced by *Linda Pope *Kathy Avrich-Johnson :Executive Producer *David Wellington :Executive Producers *John Morayniss *Noreen Halpern :Executive Producers *Ilana Frank *Tassie Cameron :Written by * :Directed by * * as Leo * as Inspector Bill Peck * as Tabby Barnes * as Pedro * as Joe * as Hugh * as Paramedic Caroline * as Bartender * as Faye Bentz * as Officer Andrews * as Mother * as Little Girl * as Anita Nash * as Jay * as Steve Peck * as Officer #1 * as SIU Officer * Jake Michaels as Shaw And Sister * Sprocket Ladies as Uniqua :Stunt Performers * Jamie Jones * Ed Quefflec * Angelica Lisk :Casting Director * Forrest & Forrest C.D.C. :Line Producer * Armand Leo :Costume Designer * Anne Dixon :Music Composer * Ron Sures :Creative Consultants * Esta Spalding * Semi Chellas :Executive Story Editor * Sherry White :Story Editor * Adam Pettle :Story Coordinator * Noelle Carbone :Writers Assistant * Ley Lukins :Police Consultant * :Music Supervisors * John Rowley * David Hayman * Stacey Horricks :First Assistant Director * George Jeffrey :Second Assistant Director * Karen McGarroch :Location Manager * Andrew O'Sullivan :Assistant Location Manager * John C. Mendes :Third Assistant Director * Colleen Harding :''Trainee Assistant Director * Melanie Ann Foley :Assistant Production Manager * Chris Shaw :Production Coordinator * Karen Doble :Script Supervisor * Jill Carter :Production Executive * Sonia Hosko :Art Director * Brad Milburn :First Assistant Art Directors * Gordon Lebredt * Sam Hudecki :''Set Decorator * Julian Peters :Construction Coordinator * David Watt :Props Master * Michael Followes :Key Hair Stylist * Zinka Shankland :Key Make Up * Marilyn O'Quinn :Assistant Costume Designer * Anna Dal Farra :Set Supervisor * Jozie Conte :Camera Operators * Mark Willis * Mike Carella :Gaffer * Craig Wright :Key Grip * Mitch Holmes :Sound Recordist * Sylvain Arsenault :SPFX Coordinator * Brock Jolliffe :SPFX Key * Rudy Rivas :Stunt Coordinator * Alison Reid :Background Casting * Donna Dupere :Transport Coordinator * Tony Bifano :Transport Captain * Richard Miazek :Asst Production Coordinator * Sandy Gooderham :Production Secretary * Shanya Dejczak :Production Accountant * Andrea Wassell :Stills Photographer * Annabel Reyes :Post Production Supervisor * Rachel Sutherland :First Assistant Picture Editor * Paul Rubenstein :Dialogue Editor * Sue Conley :Sound Effects Editor * Paul Germann :Music Editor * Kevin Banks :Video Post Facility * Technicolor Creative Services Toronto :Audio Post Facility * Tattersall Sound and Picture ::For E1 Television :Current Executive * Larry Gilbert :Supervising Executive * Margaret O'Brien :Executive in Charge of Production * Suzanne Berger :Executives in Charge of Production for Canwest Broadcasting *Tara Ellis *Rachel Nelson A Cinefilm Limited France Corporation Production Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry Telefilm Canada:Equity Investment Program CTF:Licence Fee Program logo Produced in collobration with Tèlè-Quèbec logo Produced with the assistance of the *The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit logo *The Canadian Shaw Broadcasting Tax Credit logo *The Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund logo *The Government of Ontario Film And Television Tax Credits logo *Shaw Rocket Fund logo, *SHAW Television Broadcast Fund logo, *Canada Media Fund logo, *Channel 5 logo, *Dr. Geoffrey R. Conway Fund logo, *Shaw Children's Programming Initiative logo Shot on location in Toronto, Ontario, Canada The persons and events portrayed in this film are fictitious Any Similarity to any actual persons, living or dead, or to any actual events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of Canada, the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability or criminal prosecution. © 2010 7093438 Canada Inc. Produced in association with Canwest Thump. E1 Entertainment }} Category:Episode Subpages